77
by Luka-sama
Summary: Meliodas había visto morir a 76 Elizabeth, ahora conocia a la numero 77. Spoiler del manga.


_Spoiler capítulos actuales._

 _Nanatsu no taizai no me pertenece._

 **77**

Meliodas jamás olvidaría el momento en que vio a Elizabeth morir en medio de un incendio, recordaba su sonrisa torpe pidiéndole disculpas el tercer día, donde todo volvió a comenzar y una parte de su cordura volvía a morir. Cualquier diría que después de vivirlo tantas veces se acostumbraría, pero al igual que la primera vez, su dolor era insoportable y jamás lograba superarlo.

Una y otra vez.

Cada clase de muerte que pudieras imaginar.

Estaba acabando con él.

Había intentado morir, a pesar de su juramento a Elizabeth de romper la maldición, pero no podía. La última vez que había logrado morir, había revivido con una parte menos de él, dejándolo en completa locura en medio de una cueva por tres años.

Entonces había bajado dispuesto a encontrar una cura.

Casi dos mil años era una eternidad para alguien que está destinado a la desgracia.

Entonces llego a un poblado y tal como la maldición lo indicaba, la encontró nuevamente. Esta Elizabeth era una niña de siete años cuando la vio, con el cabello completamente negro y sus ojos azules brillantes, su piel era tan blanca y su rostro demostraba una amabilidad que le partió una parte del corazón.

Otra vez la espirar.

Era una buena maldición si lo pensaba, ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo. Había deseado muchas veces no amar a esa mujer, no volver a sufrir por verla morir, terminar la espirar. Pero en el instante que sus ojos se posaban en esa nueva Elizabeth, esos ojos le recordaban que su amor jamás moriría.

Porque ella era suya.

Él era de ella.

La maldición los perseguiría.

Esta Elizabeth era huérfana, vivía en un hogar de infantes donde no fue difícil sacarla. Entonces comenzaron a vivir juntos, en un principio la niña aprecia algo desconfiada y hablaba de él como un hermano mayor. No poco después, la chica pareció caer totalmente encantada con su persona.

Elizabeth era amable, con toda criatura viva, como la vez que adoptaron un gato porque ella lo encontró herido. Para su completo terror, fue la primera vez donde ella demostró su poder curativo sin pensarlo.

Su plan era sencillo, no decirle nada a Elizabeth para que ella no recordara nada de su pasado y pudiera vivir una vida plena. Pero con forme los años pasaban, Elizabeth comentaba sobre sus extraños sueños, sobre ángeles, demonios, hadas…gigantes.

Intento persuadirle que era por historias de cuentos.

No parecía tan convencida.

Aun así Elizabeth llego a los 19 años con tanta rapidez que era alarmante, verla crecer, verla convertirse en una mujer y saber que irremediablemente la maldición terminaría matándola.

Elizabeth lo amaba, pero era tímida.

Él por supuesto que la amaba, como cada Elizabeth, su corazón solo parecía latir por ella.

Entonces una mañana cerca de su cumpleaños 20, esta permaneció una semana enferma luego de una horrible pesadilla.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con ambos ojos iguales a los de una diosa.

Y su mundo se derrumbó nuevamente.

—Lo recuerdo todo—había susurrado.

Él solamente cerró los ojos, ahora era una lucha contra el tiempo.

Tres días.

Una muerte certera.

No estaba listo, había vivido con ella la mayor parte de su vida, pero no estaba listo para más muertes. No sabía cuánto podría soportar más sin decaer.

No supo cuando sus ojos empezaron a llorar, sintiéndose un inútil al no descubrir una solución para la maldición en todo este tiempo.

Las manos de Elizabeth se posaron en sus mejillas, limpiando suavemente sus lágrimas con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Todo va estar bien—le susurro.

En cambio él se arrojó sobre ella, llorando desconsoladamente en su regazo. Hablo como siempre pasaba, sobre sus miedos, temores, sobre cuanto la extraño y que no estaba listo para volver a perderla. Elizabeth cuando recordaba siempre lo dejaba hacer eso, que soltara todo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Luego se besarían de forma apasionada, él siempre afectado y con temor.

La abrazaría con fuerza diciendo que no quería perderla.

Elizabeth esa primera noche lo reconfortaría, compartiría su cama y tendrían relaciones para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. A veces lograba estar unido de esa forma con ella antes de tiempo, pero era peligroso para hacerla recordar. Luego de esa noche, pasarían los siguientes tres días juntos, hablando, charlando de temas triviales, donde Meliodas se rompería varias veces.

Entonces de forma desafortunada, llegaría el tercer día.

—No te preocupes vamos a lograrlo—le dijo Elizabeth esa mañana.

Meliodas gemiría, desearía tenerla encerrada todo ese día, pero sabía con anterioridad que no funcionaría de nada.

—No quiero perderte—diría con voz infantil y tanto dolor como le era posible.

Elizabeth sonreiría con pesar, sintiendo lo mismo.

—No olvides cuanto te amo—susurraría la mujer en un tierno abrazo.

Él lo imitaría de forma más exigente, demandante, casi asfixiante.

Pero Elizabeth no se quejaba.

—También te amo—hablo con el rostro enterrado en sus pechos.

Pocas horas después, Elizabeth estaba nuevamente frente a él, con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. Meliodas en cambio estaba con una expresión perdida, viendo el enorme agujero en su estómago que fue causado por una avalancha.

Entonces su ira se desato como siempre que la veía morir.

Esa fue la Elizabeth número 77 que vio morir.

Matando una parte nuevamente en su interior.

La maldición pronto volvería a repetir el ciclo.

Hasta llevarlo a la locura.

 **Fin**

 _Pinche serie más trágica._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
